


Trick or Treat?

by Steed73



Category: To the Manor Born
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steed73/pseuds/Steed73
Summary: Richard takes Audrey out for Dinner on Halloween.
Relationships: Richard DeVere/Audrey fforbes-Hamilton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Trick or Treat?

Audrey sighed as she finished her tea and replaced the cup on the table.

She had never told anyone but she loved Halloween. She had always wanted to have a Halloween party at the Manor but Marton had refused saying he found the whole thing vulgar.

Now she was on her own at the lodge. Brabinger was visiting his niece for a few days and taken Bertie with him so she was all on her own.

A knock at the door roused her from her thoughts, she looked at her watch noting it was just after 7. She wasn’t expecting anyone and wondered who it could be.

Opening the door cautiously she saw Richard standing there, wrapped up against the chill in a long black coat.

“Trick or treat?” He asked with a large smile on his face.

“Richard! What are you doing here?”

He shrugged his shoulders, “I thought seeing as it’s Halloween we could go out to dinner together.”

Audrey could barely contain her excitement, “Oh that would be lovely, but I’m not even correctly dressed,” she said looking down at her skirt.

Richard’s eyes roamed over her before he met her eyes with a warm smile, “You look perfect, come on grab your coat, the reservation is for 7.30,”

*******

Richard couldn’t help but watch her as she ate her meal.

The past few months he had felt them getting closer and he found himself drawn even more to her if that was possible after all this time.

He was completely in love with her. But it wasn’t just the physical attraction between them. It was something deeper than that. Something inside him knew they were meant for each other.

He knew she cared for him and she became very jealous the moment another woman showed any interest in him, like her old school friend podge.

He was determined tonight he would find out if there was any chance she felt the same about him.

“Did you do anything for Halloween when you were a child?” Audrey asked

“Not really, we didn’t have much money so it was normally just listening to a ghost story on the radio. What about you?”

“I was away at boarding school with Marjory, we used to have a midnight feast and scare each other with the most scary story’s we could think of,” she said happily before a sad expression came over her face as she continued, “I had always wanted to have a Halloween party at Grantleigh but Marton wouldn’t have it.”

She looked so incredibly sad that Richard swore to himself he would do anything to make her happy, he laid his hand over hers, “In that case, next year we’ll have a Halloween party at Grantleigh. We can have pumpkins and costumes, whatever you want,”

“Oh Richard that would be wonderful,” she said lacing her fingers through his, genuinely touched by his suggestion.

Richard looked at their joined hands on the table and thought now would be the perfect opportunity to ask her, “Audrey....I was wondering—“

“Has everything been to your satisfaction Sir?” The waiter interrupted at just the wrong moment causing Richard to sigh in frustration.

*******

Audrey sighed as Richard drove them home, “Thank you for such a wonderful evening Richard, I’ve really enjoyed myself,”

“I’m glad, when Mother phoned and told me Brabinger was away I...” he stopped what he was saying realising that Audrey could take it the wrong way but it was to late.

“Richard,” She said sternly, “you didn’t ask me to...” she was now convinced he had. “You asked me out because you felt sorry for me?”

“No I didn’t,” he protested.

“You asked me to dinner because I was on my own and you pitted me.”

“I didn’t say that Audrey,”

She was fuming beside him and he supposed he would be too if he thought she had done the same but that wasn’t true, his motive was an entirely different one.

Richard pulled the car over and turned the engine off, “I asked you to dinner because I want to spend time with you not because I felt sorry for you.”

“How do I know that for sure?”

“Because I always want to spend time alone with you Audrey. We just never get the chance what with the estate and Cavendish.”

“I suppose that is true,” she said softly, “Well then, take me home and I’ll make you some cocoa.”

Richard chuckled and turned the key to start the engine. The motor buzzed but it didn’t start. He turned the key again.

“What is it Richard?” Audrey asked impatiently

“The car won’t start.”

He turned the key again, the engine whirred, coughed and then nothing. Richard was perplexed, he’d only had the car serviced a couple of weeks ago, then he glanced at the petrol gauge and saw it was on empty.

“We’re out of petrol.”

“I don’t understand it,” he said scratching his head. “It was nearly half full a couple of days ago.”

“Well you were driving it all over the estate yesterday.”

“What are you talking about Audrey? I was in London yesterday.” He said mystified

“But I thought I saw you.”

“I only got back from London this evening, the only time I have driven the car is tonight. Spalding is the only one who has access to the keys but he’s not allowed to drive it.”

“Then it must have been him I saw driving all over the estate and in the village,”

“He must have driven miles to use that amount of petrol.”

“Well I saw the car parked outside the village shop, then the riding school, various places around the estate and I thought I saw it parked outside a restaurant when I dropped Brabinger off at the station.”

“Wait till I get my hands on him,” Richard threatened.

Silence fell over them until it was broken by Richard’s soft chuckle.

“What’s so funny? Audrey protested. “How can you laugh when we are stuck on a country lane in the middle of nowhere with no petrol and no one knows where we are.”

“Exactly,” Richard said eyeing her suggestively. “It’s a beautiful night and here we are, all alone and out of petrol in the middle of nowhere.”

“So, what are we going to do?” Asked Audrey shyly

“Well, what usually happens in the movies when a man and a woman run out of petrol in a country lane?”

Audrey chuckled, a blush colouring her cheeks. Richard looked at her intently.

“Alone at last,” he said softly, giving her a tender smile.

“At last, yes,” Whispered Audrey

They both leaned towards each other, their faces centimetres apart. Richard brought his hand up to her cheek , his thumb caressing her skin in a gentle caress that made her tingle with anticipation.

When she didn’t pull away Richard closed the remaining gap and gently touched his lips to hers pulling back after a few seconds to gauge her reaction.

Her eyes opened to find him watching her, she tried to find the words to tell him how much she enjoyed the kiss but they wouldn’t come out.

Worried he had read her wrong Richard dropped his hand and apologised"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just wanted to show you how I feel about you and to know how you felt about me." He said with a smile before continuing"I mean it, it's just that you're so beautiful, and so sexy, that I can't help but want to touch you."

"I’m not beautiful," she replied, her voice a little shaky.

“You are Audrey and I’ll tell you every day if you’ll let me,”

This time it was Audrey who kissed him. She placed her hands on his shoulders, he felt her warm breath against his face, then the softness of her skin against him as she kissed him softly.

The kiss sent shivers up his spine and made a small moan escape from him.

He moved a hand to her waist, Audrey broke the kiss and pulled him in closer, her face buried in his neck.

“You know, I've always wanted to do that," she whispered into his ear

"Mmm, so have I." He replied his voice soft and gentle as his hands slid up her spine then down to the small of her back .

"i think we should do it again,” She said as her lips brushed against the side of his neck. He smiled and kissed her again, his tongue running over her lips before plunging inside her mouth.

Audrey moaned as the kiss deepened but she pulled back sharply when she heard a noise outside the car. “Did you hear something?”

“It sounded like it came from the woods,” He replied sitting up, “Maybe I should go and take a look.”

“No Richard, don’t go out there alone,” She said, as she grabbed his hand.

“Okay. Okay.” He said with hesitation.

“But what if it’s an injured animal or something? I really should take a look.” He said reluctantly not really wanting to when he thought of what might be lurking in the woods. The woods were huge, really huge and it was very dark.

“I’m coming with you then, I don’t want to be here on my own.”

They walked down into the woods, stopping every few steps to check if any animals or other creatures were about. After about 100 yards they reached a clearing. It wasn’t very big, maybe a few meters long. It was mostly overgrown with bushes, but there seemed to have been some sort of structure built on top of it. In the center of this area stood two large trees.

The only sound that could be heard coming from the woods was the occasional rustling of leaves.

Richard tried to focus his eyes in order to see if he could see where the noise may have come from but nothing came into focus and the noise seemed to have stopped.

Richard held Audrey’s hand tightly as they continued a little further forward. Before they had taken another step a thick fog rolled up around them as though it was being pushed up against them stopping them in their tracks

All of a sudden something darted from behind one of the trees causing Audrey to scream and hold on to Richard before she realised it was just a fox.

“It’s alright, its just a fox,” Richard said relieved when he saw the fox run off into the thick cover of the trees behind.

“I’m sorry Richard, I’m a little jumpy tonight.” She apologised but didn’t realise her hold on him.

“Don’t apologise, I like having you in my arms.” He said tightening an arm around her waist while he cupped her cheek with the other.

He thought it best to get back to the car, there was something about this place that made him uneasy. He was just about to suggest this to Audrey when he saw two eyes staring at them.

Richard’s eyes tried to focus on the figure, “Who’s that?” He shouted out while keeping Audrey safely in his arms.

The figure emerged and both Richard and Audrey were relived to see the familiar face of the Brigadier.

“I’m terribly sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you. I saw the car and wondered if you needed any help?”

“We’ve run out of petrol actually Brigadier.” Richard explained

“I can help you there, always keep a couple of cans in the Land Rover. Army training and all that, what.” He chuckled

After helping Richard with the petrol, the Brigadier looked towards the woods with a worried look on his face, “Best if you both get on home, had the police round earlier, there’s an escaped convict on the loose. Very dangerous they say.”

Thanking the Brigadier for his help Richard hurried Audrey back into the car and drove to the lodge.

Shutting the front door behind him, he made sure it was locked before following her into the sitting room.

“Would you like me to stay tonight?” He asked noticing how Audrey seemed very jumpy.

“Oh Richard I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“You’re not asking I’m offering, besides I’d feel better knowing your safe.”

“It’s very kind of you and I would feel safer,”

Audrey poured them both a large brandy and handed Richard his as she sat down next to him of the settee.

After their earlier kiss Richard felt a little more confident that Audrey fell the same way as he did. Realising this was the perfect time to talk to her about their future, he took a sip of his drink to steady his nerves he place his drink on the table and turned to her.

“Do you think maybe at some point in the future you may consider the possibility of us being more than friends, maybe even getting married?”

“Oh Richard, I don’t know what to say.”

“I know I’m socially unacceptable to your friends at the moment but I do have Grantleigh to offer you.”

Audrey gripped his hand in hers, “You are not socially unacceptable and anybody that thinks you are is no friend of mine. And as for Grantleigh, it would be pretty mercenary to marry you just to get it back.”

Richard shook his head, “I don’t see it like that, Grantleigh is something you want and I have it.”

Audrey was determined to make him see that she valued him more than the Manor, “If we get married I want you to know the only reason is love. Because the only thing I want from you is your love.”

“You already have it. Have for a long time.” He smiled

“And you have mine. As for marriage, first i think we should start by spending more time alone together.”

“I’ll go along with that. But maybe not with all the creepy woods and escaped murderers,”

"Agreed,” she chuckled, “Are you coming to bed?"

Richards waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, "Now that's an offer I couldn't refuse,"

"I'm only going to sleep with you, Richard," she replied, with a smile. "I don't think we should make love...yet." 

"I don't mind waiting, I know you'll be worth the wait," he said grinning.

She laughed, and kissed him again, this time on the lips. He groaned and pulled away, looking into her eyes. "You are not helping here," he teased Then he pulled her into a kiss, this time she pulled away.

"I'm sorry darling," She looked up at him, her face a mix of disappointment longing. Her heart was racing and she was shaking with need,she couldn't help it, she had to kiss him again. It was like a dream, he was so big and strong, and it felt so good. She wanted to give everything to him , to make him hers. "I want you to be mine," she said, her voice breaking. He smiled and kissed her again, then he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

The words were so soft, “I am yours,”

She felt his breath on her lips. It made her feel warm inside as if it would melt the remaining ice left around her heart from Martin’s treatment of her. He kissed her again and again until she could not take it anymore.

He pulled back, his eyes locked on hers as he stood up and held his hand out to her.

She took it silently and led him out of the drawing-room and up the stairs to her bedroom.

An amusing interlude followed as Richard, who didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable, awkwardly asked her if he should sleep in his trousers. Laughing Audrey had told him that would not be conducive to what she had in mind and that for now his boxers would be fine.

She had then gone to the bathroom to change into her silk nightgown and joined him in her bed, noting that he had picked the side she didn’t sleep on.

Laying side by side in her bed together Audrey felt the need to be as close as she could be to him.

Lifting his arm up she snuggle against his side, humming in pleasure when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her.

“I feel so safe when I’m with you.”

“I’m glad I make you feel safe.” He whispered against her hair, pressing his lips to her head with a kiss that sent shivers down her spine. She lifted her chin up to look at him, he kissed her softly. She shivered at the touch of his lips on hers, closing her eyes she rolled to her back, pulling him with her as she lay back down.

They were still kissing when their eyes met again. Pulling away Audrey held his face in her hands.

“I love you.” Her voice was soft, almost like an echo from somewhere else. 

“My darling Audrey.” He pressed a kiss against her forehead. “I love you too.”

Audrey’s eyes closed again, this time because she needed a moment to absorb his words. After what seemed an eternity they opened again to find his.

He was smiling. Her heart beat faster as she felt her face flush with pleasure at the feel of his hard muscular body against hers.

He could not help it. His mouth went down to the corner of her mouth, and then his lips pressed against hers again.

She kissed him again passionately,

“I would do anything for you.” He breathed against her neck.

She felt a surge of excitement run through her as he rocked his hips against hers.

“I want to make love to you.” he whispered. Lifting his head he planted a deep kiss on her lips, his tongue licking along the edge of hers. “I want to make love to you for the rest of my life.” He whispered again.

“Tell me I’m yours.” His words were accompanied by slow sensual movements that seemed more natural than any she had ever experienced. The feeling of his lips on hers was almost too much for her to handle, and she let out a moan as he trailed kisses down to her throat feeling his hot breath on her neck. Her body began to tremble as he continued to kiss her neck.

“Yes Darling and I’m yours,” she sighed.

"I love you, I want you with me, I can't live without you." He whispered into her ear. She could feel his arousal nudging her hip and she was surprised at how much pleasure they were both experiencing together, even through their nightclothes.

It had been a long time since she had made love, not that she’d call sex with Marton making love, there was no love involved there.

But now making love with Richard for the first time, there wasn't anything else in this world that could compare to how good it was.

It felt so amazing and so right as though he were the only man that could satisfy her.

He placed his hands beneath her shoulders, holding her to him as they kissed passionately, their bodies growing hotter with every moment. She moaned softly under his touch and reached to push his boxers from his hips. Richard eased back from her and lifted her nightgown over her head, dropping it to the floor.

Now both naked Richard settled himself between her parted thighs, "I need you." he whispered into her ear while rubbing against her.

She felt him inhale deeply when he felt just how wet she was, "You have me," she sighed as he finally eased inside her body.

The feeling of her hot tight sheath engulfing his throbbing manhood had him on the edge of release and he had to hold himself still for a moment, touching his forehead to hers.

Audrey played with the hair at the back of his head, caressing it as she adjusted to having him inside her. She was surprised at how soft his chest hair was and the erotic sensation of it against her nipples. 

She kissed his forehead lightly and then looked up into his eyes. Her lips parted slightly and she let out a soft gasp as he pulled his length nearly all the way out, leaving just his tip inside before plunging back inside her.

His mouth found hers, his tongue sliding between her lips to play with hers.

She moaned in pleasure and pushed herself up against him, meeting his thrusts, holding onto his neck for leverage.

He kissed her, slowly, forcefully. Her body shook with pleasure, their bodies pressed together, their tongues brushing over one another had them both nearing their orgasms.

"Come with me Audrey," he groaned into her mouth, pushing into her faster and faster.

He felt her begin to tighten around him moments later as she came hard. The feeling of her walls squeezing around his member sent him over the edge into his own release.

Completely spent, he slumped down on her but worried about crushing her, rolled onto his back taking her with him.

Audrey lay on top of him, their bodies pressed against each other for a long time before she finally lifted her head from his chest. He was still inside her and she relished the feeling of holding him deep within her.

They were both exhausted from their lovemaking and were fighting the battle against sleep.

Finally Audrey moved off of him, her pussy tingling with a fresh wave of arousal as his now soft member slipped from her.

She moved to lay at his side and wrapped herself up tightly in his arms, pressing against him,wanting to feel this comfort with him once again. The silence that followed was a contented one, the only sound being his soft breathing next to hers as they both fell asleep.


End file.
